


Opening A Closed Door

by flickawhip



Series: Triple H Imagines [30]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Triple H tries to get you to come back into the world...Written for the Imagines Blog





	Opening A Closed Door

\- Depression had always haunted you  
\- Lately though you had become worse  
\- Broken almost  
\- You hated to admit it  
\- Would never tell Triple H about it  
\- He doesn’t need to know  
\- He definitely doesn’t need to know about the stress shutting you down  
\- Especially when it came from nothing  
\- Well  
\- Almost nothing  
\- He senses it anyway  
\- Moves into the bedroom you share  
\- He watches you  
\- Noting how you ignore him  
\- Stare at the same patch of wall you always do  
\- The one patch that is slightly discoloured  
\- “What’s going on?”  
\- He asks the question quietly  
\- You shrug  
\- Barely react  
\- He surprises you  
\- Kissing your hairline  
\- Stroking your hair  
\- The usual soft touches that slowly help you  
\- You begin  
\- Slowly  
\- Very slowly  
\- To uncurl  
\- To talk  
\- To cry  
\- He smiles softly when you finally relax into him  
\- Curls you into him  
\- “You’ll be okay.”


End file.
